Maybe You Will
by Jay-Chammy
Summary: It's been 7 years since Naru went to England and he has come back to confess is feelings for Mai! Where is Mai? And who are these two kids? Wait! They're what! Mai is what? Why? Read to find out! NaruxMai In need of writing tips
1. Announcement!

**Hey, readers of this fan fiction! This is not a chapter, it's an announcement! **

**Okay, so people still follow and favorite this fic and I'm just confused... I was practically gone from this fandom yet people some how find this story, I've gotten into other fandoms and I feel bad for leaving this one...**

**Recently I looked back on this and realized it was horrible (in my opinion) so I decided to re-watch the anime, fix up the chapters, and possibly start up the story again. It'll probably take a while so if I do write new chapters don't expect new ones every week or so.**

**Hopefully you agree with my decisions! I don't mind if you write your own opinion/suggestion(s) in the reviews.**

**M'kay, well that was all.**

**Stay Smexy Sincerely,**

**~The Retarded Jay-Chammy (Jay)**


	2. A New Beginning (For this story)

**I'm trying I really am.**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV (Or is it?)<strong>

It was a sunny summer day in Japan on September 19th as the SPR gang waited at the overly crowded airport for ever-excited Lin and Narcissist Naru or should we say the "Great" Oliver Davis? Let's stick with Naru for the sake of old times, am I right?

So as the SPR gang waited for the two overly serious men, Naru was mentally complaining in his head about jetlag and slow plane service because lukewarm water and regular peanuts were enough to make him at least a little aggravated, along with other reasons he will not point out.

'This is the slowest plane in the entire world' thought a raven haired narcissist as he sought out the land from afar.

'Calm down little brother, the airport is 30 minutes away' said his elder twin through their oh so special "gift" of telepathy which was a living hell in Naru's opinion

Luckily, when Naru found Gene his psychic powers have saved him, unbeknownst to the former ghost busting gang.

Naru sighed inwardly as he thought as he now shifted his position to where he was staring at the ceiling of the enormous aircraft, he wanted to see Mai despite Gene being here to steal her precious heart away.

**Third person POV of Bou-san**

Monk wasn't with the SPR gang waiting for Naru and Lin, he was at a police department searching for the answers they needed ever since a year ago, a seemingly long and tragic year. And he was determined to get some answers, even if it took all day or night. Whatever it took.

**Naru's Dream**

I don't even remember falling asleep in hose goddamned uncomfortable chairs. So how did this happen? As it seems I'm in the astral plane. In a not too far distance I see a grassy area since it's a very noticeable thing when your surrounded by black and white, I also notice a body lying on the grass and as I approach the grassy area flowers are more noticeable and so is the body but as of now I can only see the back of the person as it get more noticeable on who it is by each step. Once I was close enough I realized it was Mai, so I ran to her seemingly limp body.

"Mai!" I say rather desperately she turns around when the said woman heard me call her name. Her eyes widened she got up off the ground with a yellow rose, the meaning of happiness, a rather odd detail. Before I knew it she hugged me, and I wasn't hesitant to hug back, she whispered something to me but it sounded a bit muffled with her face buried in my jacket but still understandable it was three words I never expected out her despite her demeanor "I miss you."

I was a bit silent for a couple of seconds when Mai lifted up her head from my jacket and did one of her big bright smiles as tears trickled down her cheeks, and she said "I'm sorry.."

I wiped the tears off her cheek, she flinched back a little which caused me to widen my eyes slightly, afraid I did something to her disliking. The brunette soon relaxed and my eyes were back to their normal size. "Sorry for what?" I question, a pit of worry growing in my stomach.

She started to sob into my black blazer again and she managed to hiccup out "I won't be there I never will be there for you or the one I care for, I-I-I'm so sorry.."

"What do you mean?" My second question laced with fear, worry, and other emotions.

She tried to hold in tears and said "I'll never be there." in the bravest voice she could muster

Then a bright light flashed and Mai was gone

**Naru's POV**

The words Mai said kept on flashing in my head like a tune repeating it over and over, like a broken record player with an unpleasant song 'I'll never be there.' what does she mean she'll never be there? It gives me a headache just to think about it Mai would never leave would she? No that's not something she would do. Right? "Noll!" Lin yelled making me lose my train of thought "Hmn?" I reply "The plane landed already, let's go," he says in a stern voice "Oo is little brother nervous?" asked Gene sarcastically "No, you stupid medium." I tell him in an icy tone along with a deadly glare.

As we enter the airport we try to look for the gang through thick crowds of people, we eventually find them near the entrance of the airport besides Bou-san and Mai. They probably went somewhere together, I try to convince myself.

Everyone stared at me then Gene, then I said in an over confident tone "I know I'm attractive but it's rude to stare." after that they figured out who was who I had to explain why Gene was still alive. Then we planned on heading to the SPR office Gene, Lin, Yasuhara, and I went in Yasuhara's car while Hara-san, Brown-san, and Matzuzaki-san went in Matzuzaki's car

It didn't take long to get to the office. Once we got settled in Matzuzaki-san got a phone call and answered it after a couple of silent and tense seconds she gasped and said to the gang "They found them."

* * *

><p><strong>Have you guys heard the song "Salty Seas' by the Devics ? No? You should, it's in the credits of a TWDG episode credits. It makes me cry. Also, if your in that fandom, check out my stories on them!<strong>


End file.
